Beaches and a Secret Affair
by cood9
Summary: So our young Avater get stuck going to the beach with her teammates and rival in love Asami Sato...What might happen with THIS unlikely group? R&R I love MAKORRA! Masami fans, you probably shouldn't read this...Maybe a little Bosami...
1. Day 1

Beaches and secret affairs

She didn't know how they had managed to convince her, or how they got her there but somehow they had. Korra grimaced as she looked down at herself and saw what she was wearing...it was scary, it was ugly, it was dangerous, it was...a bikini...Korra touched the cloth self consciensly and pulled her towel tighter around her. Asami on the other hand seemed to be flaunting herself off to everyone around, wearing a black base and red Polk a dots on it, it was sexy and with her swimsuits tight appearance it made ms sato look all the heavenlier.

Korra on the other hand felt exposed in her blue lacey bikini, it was right also showing off just how curved she was and her bare shoulders. The swimsuit had a blue base with white striped and it accented her eyes perfectly. It was evil!

Mako wore a pair of dark midnight trunks with red orange flames patterned. His pale chest was muscled and the sun on his body made his abs shadow and you could see just how ripped he really was. He looked wayyyy to happy to be in a satomousine being driven with his girlfriend, brother and whatever korra was to him, going to the beach.

Bolin was smiling and wearing green and brown swim trunks, he was ecstatic to be there so unlike herself.

Korra sighed.

'Why can't I be as happy as you guys are?..' Korra thought extremely embarrassed about the whole thing, they were all going to some beach house Asami had or something for a few days...Korra packed a small bag, just enough to keep her alive but not weigh her down.

"Everyone still alive?" Asami giggled from her position next to Mako, his arm was draped around her waist as she leaned on his shoulders...

'I would be lying if I said they werent a good couple..' Korra thought sighing

"I'm alive, most certainly alive...IN A SATOMOUSINE! THIS IS AWESOME!" Bolin exclaimed childishly and Asami and Korra couldn't help but giggle

"Aww it's nothing..." She looked flustered

"Ide love to see what you think is something...If this is nothing..." Korra smirked at Asami good naturedly, she would at least try to enjoy herself...It had afterall taken ALOT to get Korra permission from Tenzin to come here so she would at least try

"I'de love to see the look on your face at what I consider 'something'" Asami retorted smiling sweetly "Maybe I'll show you sometime..."

"That would be cool."

Mako looked quiet...Too quiet...What was his problem-...

'Nevermind...He's not quiet...Not to Asami...' Asamis giggling resounded as Korra heard Mako pipe up

"How long til we're there sweetie?" Mako questioned her sweetly, his eyes softening on her causing Korra to almost choke

"Five minutes champ!" She giggled nuzzling him, Bolin turned to Korra

"We NEED to get out of the same car as them..." Bolin whispered in her ear "When we get out, let's you and me cool down the love birds..."

"I'm listening..." Korra smirked, risking a glance at their victims

It was about to begin, Bolin and herself slipped out the satomousine and Korra tied the towel around her waist with a smirk wide on her face. Bolin nudged her then shushed her, when they got all their stuff on the beach Bolin would bend earth beneathe their feet and push them high in the air, then Korra would bend a giant wave and bring them down sopping wet. It was brilliant.

Korra giggled and went to pick up her things but was stopped by a bellhop.

"We will take this for you Master Korra." The little man proceeded to pickin up their stuff and starting to the beach house

"Master Korra...I could get used to this..." Korra smirked then grabbed Asami and Mako

"Come on you two! Let's go!" She cheered baiting them to go quicker as she grabbed their beach bag and pulled them with her and Bolin

"Slow down Korra!" Mako exclaimed being pulled forward quickly

"Korra what's got you so excited?" Asami giggled and kept up with her

"Nothing in particular..." Korra stopped runnin and let go of their hands when Bolin called her with a beach spot near the mansion he has found, it was beautiful, surrounded by shrubbery and giant palm trees shading it slightly. Plus it was very near the water...

"Good job Bo!" She came to a halt and got everything ready while the couple behind her watched in amazement at her, it was almost time to begin their plan.

Asami began taking off her towel followed by Mako, Bolin called out her name

"Korra now!" When a patch of earth hit them into the air towards the sea, she built a giant tempest wave and brought it down on them, a little harsher and aggressively at Asami...But whose really paying attention?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Bolin burst out laughing as we stared at the two, a glint landed in Makos eyes and Korra gulped, have you ever had the urge to run from something or someone?...Korra felt it right now as Asami and Mako met eyes...A head tipped in acknowledgment and Korra poked Bolin in slight fear...

"The allies are recruiting..." She muttered and Bolin stopped rolling on the sand laughing and looked at them...They were getting closer...too close for comfort and their smiles looked more like smirks dripped with venom as Korra muttered into Bolins ear quickly

"RUN!" She stood and burst into a sprint, her towel flying off behind her as Mako began chasing her

She vaguely noticed Asami chasing Bolin, Bolin looked like he was enjoying himself...So Korra tried loosening up

"Hey hot head, catch me if you can!" She smirked at him and began leading them away from the beach and into the woods nearby

"Korra!" Hot head exclaimed and chased her, he reached and arm out and nearly grabbed her when he slipped and ended up falling on top of the confused and shocked avatar.

"Ugh my head..." Korra muttered groaning, unaware of her current situation with the handsome young fire bender

"Korra what the hell was tha-..." Mako stopped mid sentence and stared down at her blushing, he had noticed, luckily she hadn't as he slowly began moving to get up he noticed just how bad it was and he swallowed

"Mako! Why did you trip u-..." She stopped and finnally noticed what was going on around her, they were deep in the woods away from Asami and Bolin and Mako's body was pressed against hers as he leaned on her from his position on top of her. She tried moving but her hips only ground against causing him to groan...Groan?..

"M-m-m-mako..." She stuttered and amber met blue for a second, nothing could ruin this moment...they're heads tilted and leaned together as she met his lips gently but with a hard urgency. Oh god he tasted delicious...Cinnamon, coal, fire...Was it possible to taste fire?...He had a musky yet fiery taste to him and Korra thought it was amazing kissing him.

She pulled him down to her and his arms moved under the curve of her back, she was pressed against him and her legs wrapped around his waist holding him down to her. Not that he needed to be held down, he was the one holding her to him. Lips melted into each other, and tongue brushed against each other roughly, the whole thing was sexy and the forbidden part of it all made it all the more appealing to the avatar. Mako opened his eyes and amber met blue again, for that small moment logic was thrown out the door as they held and kissed each other, like lovers who had finnally met again from a past life...Agni it felt good...He turned his head and deepened the kiss, eager to taste more of her more...She, being Korra, happily obliged by making her legs pull him down harder on her...Her swimsuit started clinging to her body as Mako's still wet body moved over hers and the top slicked to him, everything felt awkward and new to her but she could care less..All that mattered was him...Korra looked up at him as he pulled away, she looked away and released his hips from her hold as she stared at the ground. They had gone to far, Mako did have a girlfriend afterall...But did that just prove he liked her better?...Ugh boys are so confusing...

Mako helped her up and she smirked, even after what had just happened

"We should totally do that again later..." Korra teased him, breaking the awkward silence and Mako turned beet red, she found it extremely cute but hid it under her facade

"NO!" Was his immediate answer

Oh this was gonna be a VERY fun vacation...

Soooo what did ya guys think? I'm thinking of leaving it a one-shot unless a few people request more chapters...I tried to make it schmexy...Anywsys tell me Watcha think! They might've been a bit OCC and i'm sorry if they came across that way but i tried my best to make it seem like them...Please tell me what you think, i don't mind flames but please let them tell me what i can fix... I really like hearing how i can improve... and btw this author LOVES REVIEWS!

PLZ REVIEW AFTER YOU READ! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

~~LOVE YOU ALL Cood9


	2. Day 2

Day two

.

.

It was morning, the second day of their beloved vacation and she couldnt look Mako in the eye without blushing furiously and looking away just as quickly as she had looked at him. Usually, she's not very observant, because she never has time to take in her surroundings and peoples behaiors cause she has her own problems to deal with but today was different...She gazed at the Sato heiress, scanning her, she had a strange look on her face and her green eyes looked slightly guilty...Especially when she glanced at the younger brother of the fire ferrets duo...Suspicious much?..

"Sooooo something happened between them as well? SWEET! This may be just the break i've been looking for...Asami and Bolin..." Korra inwardly smirked and let a grin outwardly show itself to the other sitting at the table who regarded her with strange looks

"Whats got you so happy Korra?" Bolin asked cheerfully still avoiding eye contact with Asami and his brother Bolin eyed her with a sudden cheerful atmosphere

"Oh nothin...Just remembering something i did earlier...That i enjoyed..." Korra responded as she sighted the waiters bringing in food, their breakfast, in large loads that looked like a kings banquet, Korra's mouth watered considerably as it was set down on the table

Pancakes graced with warm looking syrup stood a good few feet away from her on the table, hashbrowns a tender golden color smelled heavenly, fresh fruit had a more humble scent and appearance compared to the meat which now set, she could tell was abundant on the plate. Agni, she could barely resist going animalistoc and jumping over everyone to start chomping down but remembered her manners and gulped, hoping to rid herself of her animalistic thoughts of food. Oh the yummy looking food.

The quiet Asami suddenly piped up for the first time that morning and shared her classic smile,

"Any volunteers for grace?" She hummed

"I'll do it!" Korra exclaimed rather quickly, causing the table to glance at her with surprise, Asami shrugged

"Go ahead Korra." She pat Korra's shoulder in encouragment

"Our lord

who outh in heaven

hollowed be thy name

thy kingdom come

thy will be done

on earth as it is in heaven

give us this day

our daily bread

and forgive us our tresspasses

as we forgive those who tresspass against us

and lead us not into temptation

but deliver us from evil

for thy name is the kingdom

the mother

and the glory forever.

AMEN!" Korra recited quickly, barely legible to hear she smiled at everyone sitting around her and Bolin was the first to break the silence

"AMEN!" He grabbed a plate and served himself a large helping of various foods, leaving Mako with a sigh they all began serving themselves and eating as well.

After a long silence, filled with sighs of contement and pleasure Korra glanced at Bolin curiusly, he was still avoiding everyone but her gaze. Hmmmm...She was gonna pick out what happened between him and Asami after breakfast...

Which, to Korra's pleasure, was now. Mako and Asami stood up at the same time and, after excusing themselves, exited the living room, only to go to some other 100th floor in this huge damn house.

Korra sighed imaging where they were going and what they were about to do. It annoyed her but she had to finish what she was doing, getting information out of the younger fire ferrett.

"Sooooo...Bolin..." She began casually

"Sup Korra?.."

"Umm..." Bolin looked up at her, only hearing Asami and doing, his face was a soft pink as green met blue

"We weren't 'Doing' anything Korra..." He lied, standing up and trying to leave the room to escape from her and her awkard questions

"Liar! I want the truth Bolin!" She replied jump tacking him to the ground, surprising him, she pinned him down while sitting on his back

"Korra get off..." He warned

"Make me!" He did, he flipped them and began tickling her nonstop, trying to distract her but to his dismay she shooed off his hands and pointed a finger at his chest

"Please tell me..." She pleaded causing Bolin to look at the ground awkwardly

"Well it began where we seperated...

~~Flashback into Bolin's awesome Bosami experiance~~

_"Bolin! Get back here!" She continued chasing the earthbender with stride, a smile curved on her face as she ran full sprint in his direction just for him to stop abruptly_

_"Ok i'm back, whats up?" Bolin smiled as he fell over with her into the waves, her hair was drenched and sticking to her shoulders, making her look Aphrodite herself in mortal form Bolin suppressed a sigh as he felt her adjust over him._

_"Hah! Gotcha!" She smoothly exclaimed as she pinned him down, her knees digging into his sides to keep him still._

_To herself, she was confused about emotions, she was dating a fabulous, handsome, no doubt brilliant boy yet she was imagining kissing his younger brother. The fun one, with the childish features, the bulky figure, and the upcurved smile looking up and causing a soft blush on both their faces._

_"Um...Asami..." Bolin spoke quietly_

_"Sorry for splashing you with-" He was silenced as the woman leaned over on him, and lightly kissed his wet lips, just as she did though a wave hit them and his lips tasted different._

_Tasting of not only pine and herb on his tongue, she tasted the remnants of salt and ocean on his soft moist lips as she slowly let go of his hands to cup his cheeks gently. To say he was surprised was an understatment, he was overall shocked the sato heiress was leaned over so very grace and flexibly over him and kissing him with such passion. It made him feel queesy inside, butterflies flew around inside him, fuzzing up thoughts of this woman belonging to his brother. He made advances and~_

~~Regular tense~~

"Um..yeah...Thats um all that happened..." He stuttered leaving out the part where they had quick, hot, water embraced sex...

"You sure?..It sounded like you ended it a little-"

"YES! Thats it! all! No more! I swear! Scouts honor!" Bolin exclaimed quickly before bursting out the room, running away with guilt hanging loosely on his chest and red printed all over his face

"Hmmm...I'm guessing here..." She began thinking as she headed back to her room in the Sato beach house "Something definitely happened past that that he didnt want to talk..about..." It clicked in her mind

"EEWW!" She exclaimed loudly as she closed her door shut behind her and red faced she sat on her bed, sweating and shaking with a wide eyed look on her face

"Damn...They probably did..IT!" She felt her heart flutter as she thought about that...but of course not Bolin and Asami...Mako and herself danced across her mind, her mouth watering as she heard her door unlock, revealing a bewildered tall man

"Korra are you ok?.." Mako questioned...

So what did you guys think? I was sort of rushed so i couldnt type it as long as i wanted, PLZ review if you want me too continue...If i get fifteen reviews i'll add another chapter sooner :D and it might have a little bit more...'Graphical' content...Maybe...Just depends on what you all want. SOOOOOOOOO I enjoy reading all your reviews and i thank all of you have added this story on alert, have favorited, and reviewed...Tell me how i'm doing? and what the readers want from me.

You guys asked and i have bended to your will, how many days of vacation should they have btw?

~~I wuv u all! Cood9

~~Love Cood9


	3. Day 2 part 2

Day 2 pt 2

.

.

.

"Korra?.."

A voice spoke wistfully to her from an open door, Korra gazed at a tall lean man standing beside it. His head and half his torso was poked in her room staring at her surprised, he must've heard her out burst...

"Yes Mako?.." Korra looked up at him, regaining her facial composure, she smiled up to him

"You ok?...I heard a yelp or something and it came from this direction...your not hurt are you?.." He asked slowly making his way fully into her room

"Physically no, but right now I feel a head ache coming on." She shrugged at him, no...I'm sorry Mako, what I meant to say was I'm scarred for life for knowing your younger brother did 'it' with your girlfriend, other than that I'm absolutely fine...

"Do you need an asprin?.." Mako asked her, concern edging his voice, that's when the most devious thought popped into her head...Another prank...Beneficial to her standing with the young fire bender...

"No thank you Mak-Oooww..." Korra winced and put a hand to her head

"Korra?" Mako rushed to her side, leaning over her slumped figure, "Are you sure you don't need some asprin?..."

"I-I'm fine..." She stuttered and sat down on her bed holding her head

"One second Korra...I'm going to go grab it!" He sprinted out the room and returned seconds later with a glass of water and two asprin pills in his hand

"Eat this..." Korra being the stubborn girl she is, refused with a shake of her head

"No." Her simple answer as she turned her head in defiance

Mako stared at her, obviously she wasn't willingly going to drink the pills, he reasoned...So he stood up, earning a strange look from Korra, and locking her bedroom door.

"Korra, drink this...Please..." He tried convincing her as he sat beside her with a thump, he looked at her in irritation

"No..." She noticed how close he was getting, too close for comfort, but that was the point of her plan.

"Wait...I will on one condition." She stated firmly, reaching for and grasping his flaming scarf in a tight grip as she pulled him closer to her, their faces both hinting pink

"What would that condition be?" His breath warm on her skin as their eyes gazed into each others, a silent meeting as Mako scooped the asprin up and popped them into his mouth, before leaning in and roughly kissing her.

"Smarter than you look..." Korra thought as she pulled him by the scarf on top of her, and screwing the consequences and cursing logic he allowed himself to lay atop the slim avatar and embrace her mouth with his own. He made his way into her mouth and pushed the asprin in, broke her off with a pant, poured half the cup in his mouth then kissed her again. Open mouth kissing was by far Korras favorite type of kissing the handsome fire bender, he was always so good at it...

Her hands found their way to knot in his hair, his hands groping her waist as she parted from him with a smirk, he looked more irritated when she parted from him then he did before hand.

"We really need to stop meeting like this..." She looked up at him, they're limbs still entwined

"Humph...This is all your fault avatar..." Mako replied dryly as she scooted out from beneath him and have him a serious look

"Um are you ok Korra?..." He was surprised by her expression, she never looked so serious before to him...

Not one to hold back on her thoughts Korra bluntly shouted wide eyed and red faced at him "ITHINKBOLINANDASAMIHADSEX!" all of it came out in a blur of words and Korra put a hand over her mouth in embarrassment at her outburst

"Wait...Who did what?" Mako sighed impatiently towards the girl, why wouldn't she just stop talking for once

"I um Bolin sort of told me that a um well Asami and him had a sort of um affair and they had a s-sex In the um ocean and uh ya." Korra pulled her blanket over her head in cowardice to the fire bender she believed was about to flip out and burn the house down or something, instead he merely shrugged his shoulders and sighed leaning close and hugging her figure outside the blanket

"Mako?"

"It's ok, because I have what I want right here and...If Bo makes her happy then, she deserves to be happy. I've hurt enough people with my descisions." He slowly pulled the blanket out of her face and noticed her glazed eyes flutter at the sudden rush of air on her face, she was flustered and pink as she held the blanket up hiding part of her face still.

"M-mako?" What was he doing now? I thought he liked Asami! Aug boys are so confusi- Her thought was cut off as Mako kissed her once again after swiftly revealing her face, no longer hidden from his view.

Korra blushed as she felt him kiss her,

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa hold the phone!" She gasped pushing away from an extremely aggravated Mako

"Yes?" He muttered

"Your with Asami."

"And?"

"Your kissing me."

"And?"

"Your kissing me in my bed."

"I think we already established that Korra."

"But your going out with Asami, and your kissing me. It feels wrong..."

"You didn't mind yesterday when you literally forced me on top of you."

"Ya that was yesterday."

"Whats the difference today oh brilliant avatar?" Mako asked in mock curiosity

"It doesn't feel right."

"Your such a hypocrite. You kiss me yesterday and want me to kiss you back and I don't, I kiss you today wanting you to kiss me back you don't kiss me back. Dammit Korra I need to know what your thinking here." He sighed sitting back again and looking at her with an up turned eye brow and an atmosphere of annoyance clinging to him.

"I don't kno-" Ding ding ding, lunch was being called, they hadn't noticed the time and both blushed as they stood. Korra filed out first followed by Mako, meeting Asami and Bolin were already seated down when Asami looked guiltily up to Mako as he sat down next to her.

"I can't hold it anymore!" Asami announced suddenly drawing everyone's attention "Mako I'm breaking up with you! I-I like Bolin..." She looked at the table in embarrassment and Bolin couldn't meet eye contact with the older ferret

"Ok." He replied with a sincere smile surprising both the younger ferret and the heiress, Korra spitting out her water gagging.

"Your not mad?..." Bolin looked up and green met amber in a clash of colors and Mako nodded

"I kinda like Korra now..."

"Phew! I thought you were gonna go and burn down the place on us!" Bolin sighed in pleasure and Korra sat at the table dumb founded and jaw agape

"Um...I'm not hungry right now, I'm tired...I'll be in my room if you need me." Korra stood shocked and quickly departed to her room, Naga lay where she had been the whole time and Korra laid herself beside the dog, using her as a pillow.

"I have no clue what just happened girl." Naga whined in understanding

SOOOO that was a lot of reviews really fast, if you want me to continue, I would like to hear your ideas and I request 25 reviews before posting another day/chapter on here...You guys amaze me...AND SPECIAL THANKS TOO SMILES23 WHO WAS THE 15th REVIEWER! :3

~~Love u guys Sooo much Cood9


	4. Day 2 pt 3 & Day 3 pt 1

Day 2 pt 3

.

.

.

.

Korra had left so suddenly, why?

Those were part of the many thoughts running through Mako's mind at her sudden absence, the lunch was served directly after she left and it made him even more worried about her when he didn't see her come back down to at least take a plate with her to her room. She wasn't usually one to be suddenly leave unless she felt compulsed it was in her best interest...There was the magical question that was left unanswered, why did she leave after they, as in his brother and ex-girlfriend, admit to being together and then him exposing his feelings as well.

Mako lifted up his cheese burger, was about to take a bite, then set it back down. Everything was confusing him, he was reanalysing everything that had just occured in his mind and was scanning it for some reason why she left without reciprocrating his feelings. The feelings she had been trying to prove to him he had until, of course, today. The avatar had left soundly right after he had admited he liked her after Asami dumped him for Bolin, maybe that had something to do with it?...

"You ok Mako? You look a little, unappetized?" Bolin kicked his brother from under the table to get his attention, Mako's thoughts were not on the food they were currently ating, but on beautiful water bender, er fire-water-earth-almost air-bender.

"Mako!" Bolin finnaly pulled the firebenders thoughts away from the girl, and to the currently steaming earthbender, hmm could earthbenders steam?..Not normal ones, not the way Bolin was demanding Mako's undivided attention

"What did you do?"Bolin finnaly asked him, unable to stand being ignored any longer

"What do you mean?..." Mako looked up at him solemnly, why was Bolin picking at him like this?

"You know exactly what i mean! Why did Korra just suddenly leave? She wouldn't leave without a reason!" Bolin sighed as he took a bite of his cheese burger, lightly putting it down, and glaring at Mako

"If i knew then i would've gone and gotten her back here by since she had announcednow!" Mako snapped back at his younger brother, an unknown ferousity flaring at the earth bender

"Mako..." Asami looked up from her food and glanced at him "Whether you did something or not...You should go and make sure she's at least ok..." Asami's voice wandered off as she poked her food with a small sigh

"...I guess i could..." Mako excused himself and started towards the avatar's current room, hoping to settle things with her, he knocked softly as he came to her door

Nothing happened.

He knocked again, this time a little louder.

Nothing happened.

Mako sighed irritably and slowly opened the door, Korra was asleep tucked next to Naga who rose her head up as he entered.

"Naga?.." Mako mumbled as he started walking in but stopped as he heard Naga begin to growl, why was she growling? At him of all people?

"Ok, ok...I'll go..." Mako raised his hands up in front of his chest in surrender to the polar bear dog as he exited the room, closing it softly and walked away, not hearing the soft coo of Korra's voice calming the dog down.

.

.

.

Dinner moved quickly, Korra sat across from Mako and beside both Asami and Bolin, both of whom were still worried about her sudden behavior to become untalkitive. Totally unkorra like right? Thats what they thought, tonight's dinner was spaghetti and meatballs, with a side of freshly baked garlic bread. Asami started a small conversation with Korra, she had to at least try to talk to the avatar, or remain in this awkward position to her forever,

"Hey Korra." Asami smiled

"Hey." Korra responded with a fake smile back, trying to lighten up, which for a matter of fact really wasn't working

"So, whats up?" Asami tried, Mako just sat eating the sauce covered noodles, avoiding any and all eye contact as he slowlly ate his food. Bolin had an arm wrapped around Korra's shoulders as a grin hit his face,

"Have you learned any air bending yet?" He asked with a bright smile causing Korra to slightly grin

"Yes...I can create a little gust of wind now..." Korra responded as she turned back to Asami "Not much, just here there, practicing air bending, being the avatar, you know regular old stuff."

"Thats great Korra!" Bolin pat her head like a child and leaned back towards his seat

"Not everyones the avatar Korra." Asami grinned "Thats not exactly 'regular old stuff'"

"It's regular for me." She shrugged and ate a small meat ball "I mean, i'm not exactly regular myself am i?"

"Nope not regular at all, but thats why we all love you Korra." Bolin slurped up his noodles with two thumbs up directed at Korra, causing both the bender and nonbender to giggle

"Thanks Bolin...Asami...You guys are great, i don't know what i would do without you." Korra looked down at her plate in embarrassment, shyly hiding her gaze

Ouch. That had to hurt Mako's self pride, hearing her say those words to HIS brother and HIS ex girlfriend, really stung him. Asmai sighed inwardly, still keeping her face the happy glow it was on the outside, i have to help the poor guy out, he should know by now...Korra's no second mans choice...She's the first and the right choice...

.

. .

.

Day 3 (YAY FINNALLY DONE WITH STUPID DAY 2 PTS! :D)

Korra awoke with the sun, as all firebenders do, she had gone to bed directly after showering after dinner. Meditating away all her worries, still trying to figure out what Mako's angle was she smiled as she went down to meet them for breakfast. Without Asami and Bolin this whole trip wouldn't be tolerable for her, seeing all this new drama with Mako was making her head swirl. But wiat...Wasn't that what she had wanted? Mako's affections?...Yes but...He's only after me now cause Asami broke up with him...He probably knew his brother and her were going to get together this trip...So he turned to the second choice...me...

She pushed those thoughts away from her mind and walked down staires wearing a blue halter and some short khakis, if you couldn't tell, Ikki and jinora had packed her clothes. They were going to get it for not packing any decent clothes for her to wear...

"Good morning Korra." Asami walked in, looking beautiful even with her hair a slight mess, and it was 'anyone's guess' why it was that way

"Good morning Asami." Korra waved and then was hugged from behind

"Good morning Bolin." Korra smiled and struggled against his hug "Hey uh help me out here?" She asked Asami and was then released by Bolin after a short minute of Asami disappearing behind her, and Bolin releasing, not caring how she got released she quickly sped across the room towards an exit point.

"No Korra that's not an-" Korra had ran straight into a figure, and it didn't take long to guess who it was

"What the hell do yout hnk your-" Mako stopped and looked up at the beautiful girl now holding her head in pain, Korra looked down at him and blushed

"S-sorry!" She scrambled off of him, missing the positioning but...She could handle it...

"No, no its ok..." He was in a very worse position with the avatar who didn't speak to him unless need be,

"Hey Korra!" bolin hugged her again causing mako to look at him with a noticable glare

"Yeah?" She smiled up at the earthbender from the side

"Why don't we all go to Busche Gardens! I convinced Asami we should take you there to cheer you up! Oh and don't forget Water Country!" Bolin squeezed her excitedly

"Huh?..." Korra was in for it now...

I have forgeotten to do something for these chappies i would like to now do before some dude from Nick comes to kick my ass. I DO NOT, AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID, OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA, BUSCHE GARDENS, OR WATER COUNTRY! THIS COUNTS FOR ALL CHAPPIES IN THIS STORY! Now that thats out of the way, Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Sorry i didn't update sooner but i was doing stupid school work. Didn't have the time sooo, my mom let me skip school and i found the time to write this! I hope it pleases you guys, i didn't reallyt make any schmexy scenes in this one, but don't worry, it'll be catching up with us at Busche Gardens/Water Country. Btw did you guys think that idea was ok? I was thinking they would hit up the ultimate vacay stuff! Like go to Busche Gardens etc...

Anyways thank you too the 25th reviewer, who just happens to be one of my best friends, Landshark285! I love all you guys so very much and i hope this pleases you! I require...hmm...40 reviews before continuing this story. Happy reading :3

~~Love Cood9


	5. Day 3

Day 3

.

.

.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope!"

"How did you get tickets for Busche gardens and Water country? Their like..sold out right?..." Korra shrugged out of his hug, looking at him in disbelievment

"We have the amazing...ASAMI!" Bolin squeeled happily

"Oh and did you know they got a new beach side attraction? It's called the 'grotto' but I hear it's fun! And theres water! You like water right?" Bolin explained to her the good things about going, how it would be Sooo much fun! But Bo and Asami were probably going to break away and go to some other attraction...Leaving her alone with Mako...Mako...She didn't want to be alone with Mako...Everything would become awkward and thn she might just give In to the thought of being with him...She would be more than happy to be with him but...Her pride wouldn't allow it...

"Korra? You ok? I think she zoned out." Bolin poked her and received no response, he looked at Mako who was brooding and unable to help him, then at Asami who nodded knowingly at him

"Korra, if we don't go to Busche gardens today and Water country tommorow, I will get us both spa make overs where many people will do your hair. Put make up on you. Fit you for dresses. Then make you model your new form." Asami threatened expertly, instantly snapping Korra out of her thoughts

"BUSCHE GARDENS IT IS!" Korra announced with fake enthusiasm, sighing while they weren't looking, Mako walked up to her and bent over to whisper in her ear

"We need to talk..."

"Bo Asami, could you guys start up the Sato mobile?" Korra asked politely, trying to appear civil

Asami raised an eye brow questionably but nodded "Sure, come on Bo." She took the earth benders arm and pulled him outside

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Korra turned and faced him, her face portraying no emotion

"Us. Why do you keep avoiding me? I thought you wanted to be with me but now that I want you too your...rigid and cold towards me...Why?" He looked her straight in the eye, until she broke the eye contact and mumbled something inauditable

"What?..Can you repeat that?" He sighed raising her face to meet his, his finger pointing with her chin

"I said...Because I'm not anyone's second choice. I'm not just gonna be the second option cause you can't be with Asami. That's not how it's going to work for me. I want you to like me, not because you now can, but because you honestly care for me. That I'm not just the scraps of your last relationship..." She felt water sting her eyes painfully, one spills and she might collapse..

"I need to leave before I start..." Her thought stopped as a tear streamed down

Makos eyes were wide

"You think I chose you because I'm not with Asami anymore?.." He voiced quietly, slowly wrapping his arms around the tear born avatar

"No no no...Korra...I honestly never stop thinking about you...Ever...It was painful, being with Asami when I knew I was hurting you in the process but...I couldn't hurt her, I got her to spend lots of time with Bo hoping she would break up with me so I wouldn't hurt and...Now we're here..." Mako mumbled the last part quietly, he softly kissed the tears away and held her to him, whispering flattering things and secrets he would only ever tell her, he wait for her to respond

"...So you really do like me?..." She finnally breathed as she stepped closer to him, body to body now

"I believe that's what I just said Korra..." Mako gave a feint smile and was surprised as her soft lips lightly touched his, a sweet kiss, it was full of passion and final admits, everything that had been held back came alive in that one ghost of lips

"Heyllo? You guys alive in there?" Bolin called, knocking on the door from the outside, a rapping noise

"One second bro!" Mako called before slipping another kiss on her as she gasped, forgetting his brother and ex girlfriend was outside

Korra became flustered as Mako kissed her again softly and then demandingly, her touch becoming a need for him. He was swelling her lips with his sucking and biting, messily licking her lips before she parted from him. Again panting like she had on the first day of their vacation.

"We should do do that again sometime city boy." She smirked quoting the first secret affair that was not so secret anymore

"Sure. How bout in the car?" He joked while Korra honestly considered it

"We'll see city boy." she ran out the door stumbling over two eavesdroppers crouched at the door with ears on the frame

"Really?" Korra sighed at the flustered couple sitting before her

"yep!" Bolin smiled, his eyes lidded as he pulled her down and gave her a noogi

"Not in the car. That's off limits Korra." Asami scolded her as Mako walked out looking down at the sight before him he sighed

"Come on? Really guys, leave Korra alone." Mako scooped her up and got into the satomobile maybe today wouldn't be so bad afterall

.

.

.

So I'm thinking of ending it there, ending their secret affair there cause now it's not so secret :3 I hope I satisfied all my readers and I would like to thank everyone who favorited my story, story alerted, and reviewed! You guys are what drove me to writing this and I thank you all greatly for it. If you have any ideas or requests for me to write please tell me, I'll be more than happy to write it and if you think I should 'try' to continue this please let me know. :D again thank you for all your support : guys!

~~Cood9

R&R


	6. Day 5?

Day 5?

.

.

.

A misunderstanding...it had to be a misunderstanding...but it couldn't have been...not when they lay so flush against one another, kissing and groping, seeking pleasure from one another-Wait...You don't know what's going on do you?...Well it started the day before...I, Korra had finnally agreed to be Makos girlfriend and we had been wonderful together. Never wanting to separate, always aching for some source of contact from one another...But all of it had been a lie?...

Korra lay on her back, the sheets writhed out beneathe her and the azure blanket half on her body half hanging off the bed. The door was locked, Korra had hidden a stash of food in her room with her...she didn't plan on joining them for breakfast or lunch or dinner or whatever time of day it was...fate was a cruel mistress, and time a backstabbing bitch. Hair was a mess, her hair holders were somewhere on the ground, her body was cold, lacking the warmth of a fire, and her eyes no longer spilt the tears that had ran for hours before. Now she had accepted it, she understood she wasn't allowed to be happy, her job was to protect but never be protected. No time for settling down, I can't have earthly attachments, she constantly told herself to keep from running back into his arms...

It was all his fault anyway, the cheating bastard...

~~Flashback~~

It was late at night, the night moonless and the air humid. Everyone was drinking sake to their good fortune, Korra slipped away while they weren't looking to practice her bending, though her body was limp due to the lack of the moon.

"I can just use fire..." Korras tired voice exclaimed as the fireworks began, bending always came easily to her, and fire was no exception

Even in her weakened sake, she could still bend beautiful creations, artists would envy her ability of model and marvel her creation. All of it was taking a toll on her as she sat down, she was, for once, content and at peace as an avatar should be. Korra had a family, had incredible best friends...and a mako...she had a one of a kind, fun, dorkish Mako of her own...

"Everything worked out I guess..." Korra murmered softly as she laid back on her back and stared up at the beautiful bright sky, stars illuminating it beautifully but still lacking the moon took away from the sight, but it was still a magnificent view. One she should be sharing with a certain fire bender under the shade of a palm tree with his scarf tied round both their necks and a blanket to keep them warm as their gazes stayed on each other and the night sky...

"Where I'd that idiot anyways?..I should go find him..." Korra slowly dragged herself to her feet and trotted back to the party she narrowly escaped from, tip toeing past many people she didn't know she went up to the door and stopped, hesitantly she knocked cautiously on the door.

"Mako?" She wasn't expecting him to be out anywhere so he had to be in here, somewhere in his room that he wasn't frikin answering

"If you don't open up I'm coming in!.." She threatened lamely, not in any position to be fighting him when she did burst into the door, she noticed first hand a long red blanket. Two figures beneathe the blanket, moving on one another, one masculine one feminine. Black hair escaping the red blanket as a voice proclaimed

"Mako *hic* let's get closer! *hic* " The voice of a drunk heiress that went by the name of Asami announced as she leaned out of the sheets, still wearing all but her foot wear she didn't notice a gaping, beginning to flame Korra

"No! Asami your drunk please ju-" Mako was wearing a button up shirt that was half unbuttoned, and she didn't know what else as she glared down icily at him

"Oh am I interrupting something?" She spat as she began closing the door, her heart throbbing in pain skipping beats at a nonchalant pace

"No wait Korra it's not-" He was cut off as she summoned a fireball and threw it at him, slamming the door, and running back to her room for the rest of the night. Mako let out sighs and begs from the other side of the locked door but Korra ignored every plead and every beg he sobbed, whilst hidden under her blanket crying the pain she felt in an emotionless stream of rain. She pressed her back down and there she lay for the rest of the hours to come just laying there silently letting the pain leak down, until around midnight she came up with the resolve to retrieve a substance to live off of until they went home. Food, she grabbed a heave full and ran back in her room putting it in the middle of the room, going back to close the door Mako had fallen asleep against the side of her door and she felt her tears leak at swifter paces down the face of the young avatar. Several drops landed on the boys face as she closed the door with a soft think and clicked the lock shut, nothing better to do but brood on her bed until dawn to the next sunset

~~Present tense~~

And there she lay still, thinking, meditating, trying to come up with a rational reason to why Asami Sato was all 'up on him' in his bed with him without coming up with 'cheater'. It was hard but she had learned to cope with it and she would learn to forget and leave it be...their relationship never being the same again...She loved him she really did but if stuff like this kept happening, Korra was willing to ride solo instead of continuing to be broken inside...

Eyes blinked a couple times, still staring at the ceiling Korra began to process the whole night in her head, nothing much had happened. Nothing except Mako pleading with her to come out of let him in so they could talk face to face about the 'incident' and she, of course, refused and kept the door locked on his face. Her window was open slightly, she still needed some source of air to come in, and yet the firebender wasn't smart enough to realize he could try the window/back door.

Naga, lifted her head up to the bed, her master had not moved very much in the past hours and it was starting to worry the polar bear dog to no end to its weem, Naga looked to the door. She scented a man on the other side, the one she had growled at a few nights earlier, the one her master told her to growl at to not come to close at this hour. Why was Korra so sad?...Did it have to do with him?...The man that smelled like smoke and...Water?...Unusual, but Naga was used to strange scents at this point of her journey with the avatar, Naga stood up with a visible slump in her posture and casually walked up to the door. He had been there for so long now, and she could hear a soft sob like noise from his side of the door, poor boy, what did he do to deserve such little emotion from her master? To be shut out from her room, except...Maybe this was cause of her masters sadness, if so, the dog was determined to find out.

Korra, as Naga inspected, was still staring blankly at the ceiling, unaware of her surroundings anymore. Naga turned her head back towards the door and nudged it, obviously she locked it, Naga snorted softly and adjusted her muzzle to the side then gently gripped onto it. She used her teeth to turn the lock on the knob then began her work on turning the handle...Then hesitated, if this man was the one who hurt her, why should she let him in to Korra's room?  
That would defeat the whole of the purpose of locking it, Naga sighed inwardly, this man was always with Korra, maybe he could help her?...

Naga then proceeded to open the door with a slow twist of her head, and the door opened with a soft creek exposing a somber golden eye...

.

.

.

Sooo i decided i'll do this and then another chappie :D for all you people who wanted me to continue, i'll see where this goes but i know for sure one more chappie. Not sure about any others buuut~ I'm doing this for you guys, anyways please r&r and i'll update this faster! I love all you guys!

Thank you for the inspiration you guys have given me :3

~~Cood9


	7. Day 5

Day 5...

.

.

.

"K-Korra?..." A voice spoke softly, the door opened slightly more as a masculine hand creaked the door open wider, a polar bear dog standing before him looking down in a somewhat curious gaze

"Naga..." The boy spoke, he reached up and petted the dogs soft fur, it had the feeling of silk on her underbelly with harder, rougher fur on the top of her pelt

Mako stopped, then looked down, at first sight you could tell he was a broken man. His hair was ruffled, his eyes were red and puffy from tears, and his cheeks a soft pink. His skin was clammy and a little above normal temperatures for a human body, being a fire bender he didn't even notice the change. Korra, Korra, Korra...He had to fix things with Korra, the girl who had walked in on Asami being drunk and merely not being able to tell one brother from the next. He wasn't doing anything to the heiress, nor even considering the thought for a moment. He just wished he could take back Korra seeing that terrible scene, Korra, the source of his current pain. Yet, the only one who could make him feel truly happy and nonmakoish, a man that was content with who he was and who he was with.

"Korra..." He placed his hands on the ground and boosted himself up on to his legs, the shift in weight made him dizzy but he could care less about a slight blur in his vision, he just wanted to see her.

Walking over to her bedside he noted just how dirty her room currently was, no effort of cleaning for so long left her room dirty and messy. With clothes in heaps of piles and a pile of...food in the middle of the room?...But she, she was worst of all, her hair lay in strands messily on her skin, her eyes lacked their usual bright happy, bubbly passion, replaced by a wiser grey blue, and her breathing was slow and hitched.

"Korra...Is that you?..." Mako asked, feeling stupid at even asking but having the need to check to see if that indeed was the avatar

"Who else hothead?" She attempted weakly, her voice dull and soft like a whisper as she turned her head to face him...No anger? There was something seriously wrong going on If she wasn't already pushing him away, she was acting like nothing had happened.

"No one...Listen about earlier..." He began, resisting the urge to lean and pick her up in a hug, his hand reached out to touch her. At contact his hand felt an icy shiver run up his arm and tingle his body, she was freezing, why was she not warming herself dammit, she was a fire bender too!

"Shh...It's ok...If you still like her then...Go ahead..." Her voice held an inner struggle, trying to mask the pain and heartbreak she was saying in that small sentence

"How can you say that?" He asked quietly

"Well obviously I was just a side attract-"

"Korra shut up!" This got her attention, the avatar looked up at him with a confused, hurt gaze as their eyes finnally met

"M-Mako?..."

"How can you say that when...When you just saw that? It's ludacris! We weren't doing anything Korra she was drunk and didn't know what the hell she was doing! But you think I would give you up...No...No! I-I love you to much for that!" Mako brought her up and hugged the surprised avatar, a look of hope flashed in her eyes before it was replaced by hate

"How can YOU say that to me? After seeing that, you could've made her get out...But...You didn't! Don't play with my feelings Mako!" Korra half shouted, trying to shove her way out of his hug

"I won't do it Mako, you've lost my trust...I don't like being used!..." She blinked back the water that was now ever present, surprising her he merely chanted in a soft mumble

"I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry Korra...I'm sorry..." His breath tickled her ear as she soft in her effort to escape him, she merely whimpered before hugging him back as she cried into his chest

"It's too much Mako...Too much f-for me!...I can't do it..." She sobbed as the fire bender pet her hair soothingly, rubbing her back as she warmed his skin. He would warm her up, slowly but enough to bring back the shine in her skin, maybe even the sparkle in her eyes

"Shh Shh...Korra...I swear we weren't doing anything...Korra...Shh..." He whispered before collapsing with her on her bed, tugging the blanket out from under them and onto them, he allowed himself to untense from the tension of the whole situation

"M-m...Mako..." She choked, curling up to him, she closed her eyes and gave a soft kiss on his lips before hiding herself under the blanket, pink cheeked and still cold

"Korra..." His voice drifted ,embarrassment flooding it as he curled himself to shape with her body

"I love you...No matter what happens, even if you hate me with every shred of your being, I won't ever stop loving you...Not the avatar Korra, but the girl I've grown to care for and love, the one whose changed me for the better..." his lips grazed her forehead and his hand laced her waist

Naga sighed in contentment, she knew the boy would make her master happy...Or she guessed anyway, but her guess had been correct. The boy had made Korra happy, and Naga swore to herself that she would one day return the favor to the boy fire bender. Who had once smelt of water and coal now smelled of cinnamon and smoke, a lovely combination that Naga happily grew fond of quickly. She stood, and trotted to a spot in Korra's room and laid herself sprawled out. Contenment, the dog was pleased that everything had worked out in the end, sort of...She still didn't understand why her master was so sad and not as cheerful as usual but that didn't matter now that she was back to her old self again. Sort of...

She heard the fire bender rustle something, and she heard an adjustment of weight on the bed, as well as a soft snore erupting quietly from the avatar. Naga rested her head on her paws, she had saved something today, and the polar bear dog knew whatever it was she saved...It was important, maybe not to her, but to them...Important enough for Korra to cry and the boy to as well...But now it was done, fixed, over. Naga would make sure it never happened again...But first she'de have to help clean up this mess that was the avatar's bedroom.

She cringed.

.

.

FLUFFFF! Thank u to all my wuvy reviewers! I

3 u guys and I hope you've all enjoyed this part of my tale. Sadly, if u guys still want me to write more to this, I can't for a whole week. I'm going to a camp and I won't have any electronics...so this is my last update for a while...(a week) so when I get back I'll write you guys a healthy dose of Makorra, to go with the finale that will be an hour long |:3 any ideas for furthering my story are welcome, and any separate ideas are too!

I Srsly 3 u guys/girls!

~~Write you soooon~~

~~Love Cood9


	8. Day 6

Day 6

.

)

.

The sun, the magical floating ball of fire that keeps the Earth warm and thriving. Most people like the sun, love it, cause i mean it keeps everyone alive, so who wouldn't love the sun? Well, on occasion, there are a chosen few who do not enjoy the rise of the sun, such as a certain avatar who just wanted to sleep in this reality that felt so much like a dream, the dream that she was snuggling right up beside the man of her dreams. The man who was eventually going to wake up, and cause her to get all flustered up, so she had to go before he woke up. But there was a flaw to her plan, firebenders awoke with the sun.

Which meant he was going to wake up awfully soon.

So before he did Korra devised a plan to slip out from under his arms, to avoid the awkward tension, and go down and earth bend or something. Anything to save from laying next to the about to wake fire bender, she DID NOT want to be here when he woke up, so she swiftly slid out his grasp. He let out a small whimper at the lack of contact and she slid a pillow under his arm, to satisfy him, and he looked pleased again as he wrapped himself around her pillow. Korra stepped over the boy, and lept down silently, silent and flowing as if she were air. She patted Naga's head, causing the polar bear dog to awaken and lick her master sweetly and affectionately.

Embarrassed enough as it was, Korra picked up a change of clothes and tip-toed out of the room as silent and quickly as she could. Stepping on random junk in her room on the way out, she decided she would have to clean up once he was out of her room.

Korra walked into the bathroom, and locked the door tight, and took a quick shower. The water bending around her to help with her clean, when she stepped out she smelled like orange fruit and gummy bears. (I honestly have a body wash that smells like gummy bears! :3 ) She wrapped a towel around her as she began blow drying her hair, girly yes, could she get it out on her own? Yes, but she wanted to try something new, and it felt nice and warm, slower than her usual bending out of her hair, but still. She smiled as her hair began drying, the warmth surrounding her in light caresses of heat and air, the perfect combination. If you asked her.

She almost forgot about the fact that Mako, was he her Mako now she didn't know, was still asleep or waking up. In her room. The memory causing Korra to redden considerably, before sighing,

"I'm the avatar. If i can bend three out of the four elements i can survive this." She reminded herself as she put on her clothes, again Jinora and Ikki packed her the strangest clothes. She missed her tanktop and parka sooooo much right then, never knowing she would miss an article of clothing so much, thats when she heard a knock on the door

"Hey can i use the shower?" Of course. Damn. It was him. If she saw him now she would get even redder, she would start to stammer, perhaps something worse?...Nope he couldn't see her

"..." She did'nt reply to Mako, afraid her voice would crack

"Um please? I kinda really want to take a shower." He sighed as she pulled up a pair of skinny jeans, slipped on a halter, zipping up the center and rushing out the room. Hair still down.

As soon as the door opened he smiled, eyes closed unaware she was speeding so quickly out, and thats when he saw her. He gave her a soft smile, causing her to close her eyes tight, and she continued running until she felt a hold on her wrist.

"Huh?" As she continued forward, unable to stop, he fell with her onto the ground

Her hair out and around her, Mako's hands on either side of her, holding down her wrists by accident. Both his legs beside her hips and his lips inches away from hers.

"U-U-U-Um..." Korra blinked and began heating up due to how close they were

"Hey Korra." His voice didn't crack, he just had a warm smile on his face, was he not embarrassed about the fact that they were like this and were earlier snuggling in her bed.

"H-Hi." She mumbled quietly "Y-You wanted to take a shower?" She asked finally meeting his eyes, they were filled with a warmth and a contentment look, but he also had a smirk on his face

"I didn't know you were in there. I would've just joined you." He murmered seductively, she couldn't respond to that, her face was red as a tomato and she hated being so easily effected by him, well two could play at that game...

"Oh its a shame you wake up so late." She wriggled beneathe him, so that she was pressed against him as she moved, she could feel his slightly speeding heartbeat as she pushed herself harder against him with her arms propping her up

"Theres still time right?" He questioned, nuzzling her ear, an innocent gesture to his inappropriate words

"Sorry i'm all dry, and clothed. Better luck next time." She abandoned her nervousness and kissed the corner of his mouth causing him to grunt softly

"Your such a tease. Please? For me?" He begged as she silenced him with a soft kiss to the forehead

"Flame-o needs to go cool off." She smirked up at him, as she escaped the positioning and stood beside him, he was dusted a soft pink on his cheeks but his body temperature was sky rocketing

"Ugh Kooorrraaaaa!" He moaned as she pushed him into the bathroom, she smiled silly boy

Korra left the bathroom door, and went down towards the dining room, she raided the kitchen and began mixing and baking random things. Surprisingly it turned out looking absolutely edible and delicious. As soon as bolin and Asami entered the kitchen, having heard a strange noise from here, they marveled at the creation Korra had made. It was beautiful and Bolin marched up to her and seriously as he could he said,

"Oh wise avatar giver of bending to all...May i pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please~ have some of that...that!" He pointed at her pancakes, parts of it were fruit, other parts chocolate and other parts mixed to accomadate

"A small piece. This is MY breakfast." She placed to of her five pancake high pancakes onto an extra plate and drizzle chocolate and strawberry syrups on them, Bolin stuck a fork in iut and his eyes turned to stars

"ASAMI YOU HAVE GOTTA TRY THIS ITS...ITS DELICIOUS!" He squeeled and forked a biece for her, Korra glanced at them in surprise but shrugged, she was going to eat the rest of this herself, it was HER breakfast afterall

"Hope you guys enjoy it." She exited the kitchen to a begging noise

"PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE IT...NO! MAKE A LOT MORE FOR US PLEASE!" Bolin tried but Korra merely made a run for the backdoor, which passed the bathroom door, where Mako was walking out with no shirt on and a pair of pants

"Run!" She grabbed his hand with her free hand and ran as Bolin followed quickly behind

"Um why are we running?" He asked as the pair hid away from Bo who had lost them

"Because i made this." She sighed and showed him her creation, Mako looked at it in surprise

"You made this?"

"Yep."

"Can it be eaten?"

"Its edible."

"Bolin wants that?"

"Yep."

"Can i try some?" Mako asked curiously, wondering if Korra made something actually edible let alone tasty

"Sure." She picked a piece up and fed it to him, he gasped and marveled at her

"You are so going to be sharing that with me." He stated as she fed him more, she sighed

"Fine. But never again. My breakfast." She fed both himself and her until Mako decided to randomnly kiss her, pancakes, he tasted like yummy pancakes. She reveled in it and swallowed accidentaly, a blush dusting her cheeks as a smirk formed on his mouth as he continued kissing her.

Parting she questioned "Not that i'm complaining but what was that for?" Meaning the kiss he had so passionately thrown on her

"Just wanting to share." She blushed a bright red and continued eating with him

.

.

.

I told you guys i would dose you guys with some Makorra! I kept my promise, not that anyone cares but i totally was listening to Wild ones but Flo rida. Big inspiration! So watcha guys think? I hope it satisfied all my Makorra lovers! I tried my best to make it cute anf fluffy and stuff! Oh before i forget, i'm making another multichapter Makorra story if you guys could check it out

Its called 'Give your heart a break' and its a multichapter congfic to the song give your heart a break by Dami Lovato.

Anyways, read and review please guy. I 3 hearing your opinions on my story and it makes me happy when you guys like it.

More reviews and i'll continue this story with maybe random vacation fluffiness? Trying to string it along...But hope it satisfied you for today!

Dont forget to hit the review button!

~~Love you guys

~~Cood9


End file.
